


Swim Lessons

by DragonHeartstring360



Series: Supernatural Imagines [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHeartstring360/pseuds/DragonHeartstring360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt where you nearly drown, Sam insists on giving you swim lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine: Sam insists on giving you swim lessons after a hunt where you nearly drown. This first part's more fluff, but Part 2 might get a little more heated. Part 2 coming soon. Feel free to send me requests for other Supernatural reader inserts or one-shots at my Tumblr, @were-all-idjits-here. Thanks for the read and enjoy.

Sam bounced his foot anxiously while he waited for you. You had been hunting with the boys for awhile now and just finished up another successful hunt with them last night—well, semi-successful anyway. It had involved a haunted lake, reminiscent of a job the Winchesters had worked years ago. Unbeknownst to either of them, you couldn’t swim. So of course you’d had the luck of the spirit pulling you into the water when the boys had been distracted. Dean had quickly finished salting and burning the remains—which he had found under the water—while Sam had dove in after you. You had been out cold when he’d brought you back up and he’d managed to perform CPR just in time. But he’d insisted on giving you swim lessons and now sat in his motel room with Dean, waiting for you to get changed. 

“Dude, relax,” Dean mumbled around a mouthful of burger from across the table. “You’re making me antsy just looking at you.”

“I am relaxed,” Sam insisted, playing with the Impala’s keys in his hand. 

“You guys know they have a pool here, right?”

“It’s really crowded here. We won’t have the room we need and Y/N doesn’t like crowds. Besides, the fitness center is only a ten minute drive.”

“Yeah, well, you two better sit on towels on the drive back. I don’t want you to bring baby back with wet seats.”

Sam sighed. “Dude, I’ve told you ten times already, we’ll sit on towels. Plus you know Y/N won’t let anything happen to your car.” 

“Yeah, cause she’s smart.” He smirked. “So, you get to see her in a swimsuit, huh?”

Sam cleared his throat awkwardly, turning a glare on his brother. He’d had a crush on you for awhile and Dean had picked up on it immediately. Fortunately, he hadn’t said anything to you about it, but he was constantly blackmailing his brother with it. 

“Bet she’ll look good.”

“Just shut up.” Although he was secretly looking forward to seeing it. You always dressed pretty modestly, in jeans and t-shirts or a tank top, shoulders covered by your favorite jacket. Not that you dressed bad, Sam personally thought your style was cute. But he’d never really seen you in anything very form-fitting. 

Dean chuckled as the door joining their room to yours opened. You were wearing shorts and a t-shirt over your swimsuit, your hair pulled up behind you and your bag full of towels slung over your shoulder. 

“You ready?” Sam quickly stood, wanting to leave before Dean made any more comments. 

You nodded, trailing behind the taller Winchester. “Have fun watching porn,” you teased, glancing back at Dean. 

“Always do,” he replied as the motel door was shut behind you.   
~~~

“Is this really necessary?” you asked as you and Sam set your things down on the chairs by the pool. You were nervous as hell about this. One, you’d never worn something so revealing around your crush before. And two, this would probably require Sam’s hands on you so you didn’t go under the water. Also, you were just embarrassed in general that you couldn’t swim. You would probably look like an idiot floundering around in the water—and in front of Sam no less. “I mean, how many jobs are we really gonna do in the future that involve swimming?”

“Better safe than sorry,” Sam replied. “Plus it’s fun. You’ll love it once you get the hang of it, I promise.” He yanked his tee over his head and you did your best not to stare. The man was made out of chiseled marble and his chest had a nice golden hue to it. Not to mention the brown mop you were in love with was probably about to get soaked. 

He slipped his shoes off and you both stood there awkwardly for a moment. You knew that was probably your cue to strip down to your swimsuit, but you were nervous. True, all the exercise the job required kept you fairly fit, but you’d never shown this much skin in front of Sam before. 

Sam seemed to sense your nerves and gave you a small smile. “Y/N, I’m sure you look fine.” He paused. “I’ll get in and you can join me when you’re ready.”

You watched as he walked around to the deep end and jumped, popping back up a moment later. His long brown mop was plastered to his head and he brushed away several strands that stuck in his eyes. You took a deep breath and shed your shirt and shorts, sitting on the edge of the pool. Sam swam over, staring at you for a moment with a look you couldn’t identify. He snapped himself out of it a moment later and held out his hands. “Hop in. I’ll catch you.”

You hesitated a moment before scooting yourself off the edge and into the water. Sam’s large hands wrapped around your waist, supporting you before you could fully submerge. You felt your cheeks grow hot and was glad for the cool temperature of the water. You had to admit, you liked the feeling of having the water around you—Sam’s hands on your waist weren’t so bad either. He began slowly pulling you towards the deep end and you reached up to grip his arms nervously. 

“Hey, you’re okay,” he reassured you. “I’ve got you.”

You nodded and let him guide you towards the back of the pool, glancing around for the first time. There were only a few other people there, it being a Monday at 11AM. 

The two of you stopped once Sam had to stand on his tiptoes to reach the bottom of the pool. He spent several minutes teaching you how to float. You lost count of the time. Sam’s hands were warm against your body, practically burning through the fabric of your swimsuit. He didn’t let go till he was sure you could successfully float without him, grinning brightly with words of encouragement when you stayed afloat without his help. 

Next came the actual swimming. Sam kept a safe grip on you as he coached you through it. You clung to the side of the pool as he demonstrated several different strokes, starting with the basics. You paid less attention to how he was doing it and more so to the way his powerful arms propelled him through the water, watching the way his muscles flexed and his hair floated in the water. Then he’d pop back up so he could turn himself around and swim back over to you, hair stuck to his forehead and wet shoulders glistening. 

He kept a firm grip around your waist the first few times. When he finally let go, you clumsily submerged, taking in a mouthful of water that you hadn’t been expecting. He quickly wrapped his arms around you, pulling you back up and you sputtered. You blinked, the chlorine burning your eyes and you could feel your now wet bun sag on the back of your head. Several strands escaped in the front and clung to your eyes. 

“You okay?” Sam asked, raising his hand to brush your wet hair back and out of your face. 

You nodded, embarrassed. 

He smiled. “Hey, don’t worry about it. Everybody has a first time.”

“Yeah, well most of everyone else’s was when they were little,” you grumbled. “My parents weren’t huge fans of the water, so they just never bothered with swim lessons, I guess.”

“Dean taught me when I was eleven. I don’t really get a chance to do it much anymore though. I guess I forgot how much I liked it.” He looked you over for a minute, that weird look in his eye again. “Ready to try again?”

You groaned. You were enjoying it, but you’d enjoy it more if you didn’t suck at it. 

“Hey, you’re doing great.”

You sighed, letting Sam turn you around so you could go again. “Fine.”

Several attempts later, you finally managed to go a few feet without his help. You could hear him cheering behind you and you couldn’t help smiling as you turned to look at him, keeping your head above the water on your own. Both of you swam around for several more minutes until your stomach started rumbling. 

Sam chuckled. “You wanna get food?”

“Hell yes,” you replied, following him over the edge of the pool. You tried to hoist yourself up, but fell back into the water, your nose crashing into Sam’s shoulder. 

“Woah, you okay?” he asked, grabbing your waist for the hundredth time today. Not that you were complaining. 

“Yeah,” you answered, rubbing your nose. You pulled back, turning to look at him right as he did. You were surprised at how close you two were when your nose bumped his. He blinked, as surprised as you were and the two of you just stared at each other for a moment. Sam’s hands gripped your waist a little tighter and your fingers automatically flexed against his biceps in response. 

“Sorry—” you started but were interrupted as Sam’s lips crashed down on top of yours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long for this. This is my second imagine and my first time ever writing smut, so please be kind to me :S I’m not sure how proud I am of this one. I feel like I’m much better at the fluff/angst. Obviously, the rating has been moved up because of events in this chapter. But I got Part 2 completed, so yay! Thanks so much for the read and enjoy!

Sam’s lips crashed down on top of yours. You made an unintelligible noise of surprise as he interrupted your apology. Your brain went into shock. Sam Winchester was kissing you? You? Of all people?

Sam finally pulled back to look at you, his hazel eyes nervous. 

You stared at him with more surprise than was probably required. “Wha-What was that?” you stuttered. You had enjoyed it immensely, but you’d spent months telling yourself that Sam would never see you as any more than a friend. You had yourself so convinced that you had trouble reveling in this moment. 

“Shit,” he mumbled, immediately retracting his hands. “I didn’t—I mean, I wasn’t—Sorry.” He quickly hopped out of the pool, leaving you to fend for yourself. 

“Sam, wait!” You carefully pulled yourself out after him, thanking whoever was listening that you were a bit more graceful than last time. 

“Look, Y/N, I’m sorry, I don’t wanna make things awkward between us.” He avoided your eyes, grabbing one of his towels and running it over his face. His back was to you and droplets of water from his hair fell to run down the muscles of his back. He stayed with his face buried in the towel for several seconds before finally emerging. “We should—head back, ya know, to the motel. You probably wanna shower.”

“Sam, just listen for two seconds—”

“Y/N, you don’t have to say anything, I know I screwed up—”

“SAM!” You yanked the towel from his hands and he finally looked at you with his sad puppy eyes. “I was just… surprised, that’s all. I, um…” You looked down at your hands. “I just had myself so convinced that you could never like me back that it was just a bit of a shock.”

The pair of you was quiet for a few seconds before Sam said, “Like you back?”

You swallowed and nodded, unsure why you were so nervous. He had just kissed you, proving he liked you. There was no fear of rejection here; yet saying the words was still nerve wracking. “I kinda like you…” You scoffed at your own wording. “And by kinda, I mean a lot.” 

You finally dared a glance up to see a goofy smile spread across Sam’s face and he exhaled in relief. “I like you a lot too… Well, I mean, that’s probably obvious now…”

You laughed and he joined you, the tension evaporating. He made his way over to you and brought his face down close to yours, his hands lightly holding your waist. You closed the distance between you, standing on your tiptoes and kissing him, letting the moment drag. You finally pulled back and smiled at him. “So, how ‘bout that shower?”

~~~

You peeled your wet swimsuit off just as Sam came through the bathroom door behind you. You met his eyes in the mirror, watching him look up and down the length of your body in awe. Doing your best to hide a smile, you yanked the tie out of your hair as Sam’s eyes flickered back up to watch your y/h/c hair tumble down your back. He made to wrap his arms around you, but you grabbed his hands, stopping him. “If we start now, we’ll never get in the shower,” you said, no longer trying to restrain your smile. 

He grinned. “Good point.” 

You glanced down at his swim trunks. “Need some help with those?” You lightly tugged on the tie holding the shorts around his waist, then tugged again a little harder. The tie came undone and his trunks pooled around his ankles. “Oops, I pulled too hard.”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “Weirdo.”

“Shut up and get in here with me.” You pulled his hand towards the tub, trying not to ogle his length too much. Didn’t want it to go to his head. 

Once you were both in, you pushed the button to make the water come out the shower nozzle. Just as you turned around, Sam put his hands under your thighs, lifting you up and pressing your back against the shower tiles. You gasped as the cold hit your bare back, but it was soon forgotten as you marveled at his naked body. You wrapped one hand around the back of his neck, playing with his wet strands. You let the other explore the muscles of his chest. Just as you began to trace his anti-possession tattoo, Sam’s lips crashed against yours again. His tongue gently requested invitation to your mouth, becoming more aggressive once you gave it. His large hands squeezed your thighs as his lips moved a line down your jaw to your neck. 

You wrapped your legs tightly around his waist and he let you go with one hand to massage your breast. You moaned as he played with your nipple, moving to the other one a moment later. You grasped a handful of wet hair in your hair, tugging gently. He groaned against your neck, lightly sucking on your pulse. 

“Sam…” you grown into his ear and in an instant, he’s back at your lips. 

He pulled away to look at your eyes, his pupils dilated. “You’re so beautiful.” He moves the hand that was playing with your breasts to insert a few fingers into you. 

You moan, closing your eyes and letting your head fall back against the shower wall. You grip his hair harder in your hand, moving the other to feel the muscles of his back. Sam’s lips are back at your neck as his fingers move in you. Your hips buckle against his hand, begging for more, whimpering when he removes them. 

“Shit,” he mumbles and you can tell it’s from annoyance other than arousal. 

“What?” You glance at him in worry, terrified you’ve done something wrong. 

“I forgot to grab a condom,” he mumbled, burying his face in your shoulder. 

“I’m on the pill, it’s fine,” you said, running your fingers through his wet hair. You had all of his skin to explore, yet your hand kept going back up to his hair. You couldn’t get enough of it and he seemed to like it, eliciting sounds of pleasure whenever you tugged lightly. 

“Oh, good,” he said, annoyance forgotten. He met your eyes before asking quietly, “You’re sure about this?”

You nodded, kissing him hungrily. You moaned into his mouth as you felt him carefully enter you, staying still for a moment to let you get used to his large size. 

“So beautiful,” he groaned out before beginning to set a rhythm. It was slow at first, letting you get comfortable and into the rhythm with him, speeding up only when you did, letting you set the pace. 

He broke from your lips and buried his face in your neck, growling in your ear. He kissed and gently bit at the skin of your neck and you moaned. It was mostly incoherent sounds, with an occasional “Fuck…” and Sam’s name falling from your lips. He just felt so damn good. 

“You feel so amazing…” he mumbled into your ear, his voice thick, mimicking your thoughts. “You feel so good, baby.”

“Sam… I’m gonna—”

“Me, too.”

You gasp as you feel yourself finish and feel him let go at the same time. He sinks into your shoulder, doing his best to keep his full weight from crushing you as you wrap your arms tightly around his shoulders, running your fingers through his hair to gently massage his scalp. 

You just now register the water turning cooler against your skin and laugh. “We forgot to actually shower…”

He laughs into your shoulder. “I’d still call that productive.”

“Yeah, well we both still smell like chlorine and probably have two minutes before the water turns cold.”

You gasped suddenly as he pulled out of you, setting you gently down on your feet. You wobbled slightly, making Sam chuckle. He grabbed some shampoo and squeezed a large glob out onto his hand. “We’ll just have to go quick then,” he said as he began to lather your hair. 

By the time both of you stepped out of the shower, you were shivering from the cold water. The two of you made your way out of your bathroom to be interrupted by Dean pounding on the door that connected your motel room to the Winchesters’. “C’mon!” he called. “We’re gonna be late to Bobby’s!” 

You and Sam quickly dressed (luckily, he’d brought a change of clothes in his swim bag, so the awkwardness of explaining to Dean why he came from your room in nothing but a towel was avoided) before meeting Dean in his room. He smirked. “How was your joint shower?”

“Shut up,” you and Sam said at the same time, drawing a chuckled from Dean. Sam grabbed his bag and followed you out to the Impala, his large hand warming the small of your back, his eyes never leaving you as you all piled in the car to Bobby’s.


End file.
